


Queen of Wonder

by Goofy_Boss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alice In Wonderland AU, College Aged Dipper, College Aged Mabel, M/M, Sort Of, about 10 years after series end, dipper aint a twig, i would add more but they constitute as spoilers, oh wait I can say this, updated tag: Billdip is not going to be a thing in this anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: The events of that summer in 2012 changed Dipper and Mabel in many ways. Mainly through helping them build more trust in one another. Now in college, Dipper learns of a strange anomaly in a forest just 40 miles west of Portland, the city he and Mabel are attending college in. It is his curiosity the leads Dipper to discovering a talking white rabbit and strange yellow playing cards...When he falls down a portal leading to a strange and new dimension, these were the thoughts that went through Dippers head;Shit, this is nothing compared to weirdmageddon.





	1. 40 Miles West of Portland

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop making new fics and leaving the rest of the others to sit without updates ^-^  
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this and look forward to your comments!

As much as Dipper wished to have gone to college in Gravity Falls, he and his sister both knew of two factors that would make it impossible for either of them. The biggest one was that there wasn’t even a campus located in the small town, forcing graduates to go to Portland instead.

So here Dipper stood, packing a backpack in the middle of the cheapest apartment he and his sister could get that had all the things they could possibly need. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen that connects to the living room.

“Alright, I think I have everything for the trip,” he said, looking at his list a third time and checking each item off. “Food and water, check. Tent and sleeping bag, check. Flashlight and batteries, check,” as he gave a nod of approval at each item, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Mabel. “You sure you don’t want to come with?” He asked.

“I honestly would go with you, but I have a group project I need to finish this weekend,” Mabel said with a sigh. She walked over and pressed a finger into Dipper’s stomach, letting out a small laugh. “So, you ready to prove media wrong?” her tone was a little teasing as she moved to grab his hat to ruffle his hair.

Pulling away from her, Dipper gave a laugh as he shook his head. “Knock it off, you know this is supposed to be extra credit for my class, not a supernatural hunt,” he said, bringing his hands up to throw air quotes around extra credit and not a supernatural hunt.

“Oh, I thought this was about those journals that my fellow interns wrote, the ones about the kind of people that are fit and shit,” Mabel said, throwing her own air quotes around fit. 

This caused Dipper to roll his eyes as he picked up his backpack. “Mabel, there’s no need to get defensive over those things. After all, they’re just jealous that I have more strength and stamina than them,” he grinned, patting his stomach before taking his keys. “I hope you don’t mind me taking the car.”

“Nah it’s fine dawg, I’ll just carpool with Candy and Grenda for the weekend,” Mabel hummed, standing up and tugging on the sleeve of Dipper’s flannel. “You better be careful out there. I don’t want you getting mauled by a bear, you hear me?”

“Come on Mabel, I took down a bear with eight heads when I was a twelve year old twig,” Dipper bragged, shaking his head when Mabel raised an eyebrow. “I’m serious, I was wearing a loincloth and only had a spear as a weapon.”

Rolling her eyes, Mabel shook her head. “Come on Dipper, let me worry just a little for my baby brother,” she teased, walking closer to hug Dipper. “Seriously, be careful. Whatever supernatural thingy you’re looking into might be worse than him,” she said, practically spitting out the word him.

“Trust me, I know when something will go too far. I’ve been at this game for about a decade now, I’ll be fine,” Dipper said, returning the hug and gently rubbing Mabel’s back. When he let go, he headed to the door and waved. “Bye Mabel, see you on Sunday!”

“You better be careful! If you fucking die then I will resort to raising the dead just so I can kill you again!” Mabel shouted with a laugh. “Love you bro!”

“Love you too! Also Grunkle Ford is a really bad influence on your language,” Dipper teased, quickly shutting the door and heading to the car. Once he was settled in the old thing, he went and made sure the GPS was functioning before pulling out.

“Time to drive forty miles west to reach a forest,” he hummed, setting up his playlist for the drive ahead of him.


	2. Queens and Portals

The drive was not as bad as Dipper expected, his GPS was pretty decent at avoiding too many delays and he had plenty of music to listen and sing along to. He wound up making it to the parking lot just as the sun was getting ready to set.

Knowing he had a few hours, Dipper quickly got his parking permit out and set it on the dashboard before grabbing his bag and heading out to the forest where the campsite was located.

He inhaled the fresh forest air and smiled softly. “I have a good feeling about this trip,” he hummed, setting his bag once he made it to the spot to pitch his tent. As he went to work, he allowed for the soft forest sounds and the cool breeze to relax him.

“Alright,” Dipper grinned as he brought out his schedule. “Lets see, today is Thursday and I have to pack up and leave on Sunday so I can be back in time for class on Monday,” he began, crossing off today’s date. “Which means I have tomorrow and Saturday to find something interesting.”

Dipper gave a nod as he made sure everything was set up and secure before pulling out a box of granola bars and pulled out two. As he sat on a stump, he looked around before blinking at the site of a white rabbit. “What the heck?” He asked as the rabbit quickly dashed into the trees, disappearing completely from sight.

“I didn’t know there were wild white rabbits in Oregon,” Dipper remarked, rubbing his eyes as he shook his head. “Maybe I’ll look into that rabbit later,” he mused softly as he went and ate the two bars before setting the wrappers back in the box.

Letting out a yawn, Dipper went into his tent and opened his sleeping bag. Realizing he was still wearing his trapper hat, Dipper let out a laugh as he took it off. “Whoops, don’t wanna do that again,” he chuckled, tracing a finger over the various pins he got over the years.

Laying down, he tapped a finger against a blue pine tree pin and sighed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Mabel. Nothing can ever be worse than him.”

Closing his eyes, Dipper slowly began to fall asleep.

/*\/*\

As the sun rose and birds began to chirp, Dipper was humming at the fire as he began to cook a large breakfast over the fire he started. “Gotta get my protein so I can keep growing,” he began to sing to himself, even if the lyrics didn’t make much sense.

Smiling with satisfaction at how well his eggs were cooked, Dipper pulled the pan away and began to eat. His brown eyes wandered around the area, scoping out a good place to start investigating. 

Once he finished, he stood and put the fire out and put away his dishes for now. Making sure he had two bottles full of water on his person along with a compass, the box of granola bars, his journal and some writing utensils, he set out to look around.

After a couple hours of walking and observing his surroundings, Dipper stopped and began to drink some water. Exhaling when he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, he blinked at the sight of something bright laying on the ground.

Bending down, He picked it up and blinked. “A playing card?” He asked, flipping the card over to find it was a queen. However, instead of the normal red or black shape there was a yellow triangle in the corners and the figure itself seemed to have more yellows than usual.

Flipping the card over, he noticed the back had the usual Unicycle logo only in yellow instead of the usual red or black. “Who would leave this in the middle of a state forest?” He asked, looking around before his eyes caught the sight of another card.

Knowing he could not leave these cards laying on the ground, Dipper began to follow a trail of cards. Picking each individual up before freezing at the sight of a white rabbit laying on the ground, completely covered in the cards.

Shaking his head, Dipper quietly made his way over. He was confused to see that the rabbit was dressed in a bright yellow coat and even had a monocle. Blinking at a sudden thought, Dipper shook his head. 

He swore he knew this sort of thing from somewhere, but from where he could not quite remember.

Letting out a sigh, Dipper crouched down and began to pick up each of the cards that were on the ground and covering the rabbit. He noticed the amount he’s gathered was enough to fill half a deck, only it seems the king was missing.

Putting the cards in his pocket, Dipper went wide eyed at how the rabbit was still breathing. Not sure on what to do, he slowly reached forward and gently picked up the rabbit. “Might have overheated or something. Don’t worry little guy, I’ll move you somewhere cool,” he whispered, standing up and walking to a nice shady spot before sitting down and lightly petting the rabbit.

As Dipper sat there, he began to think and wonder where all those cards came from and why the rabbit was wearing clothes. He then remembered seeing a white rabbit the previous night and wondered if this was the very same rabbit.

Shaking his head, Dipper blinked as an object suddenly appeared to fall from the sky. Looking down at the rabbit in his lap, Dipper carefully set it down on the ground. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered, slowly standing and heading to where the object fell.

Looking at the ground, he was surprised to find an azure thing sticking out of the ground. Crouching down, he grabbed the object and slowly pulled it out of the ground to reveal a chess piece. Now that it was out of the ground, he could see that it was made out of some sort of crystal substance.

But the piece itself was a queen.

Shaking his head, Dipper pocketed the piece and went back to the rabbit to find that it was moving and waking up.

“Where- Where am I?” The rabbit asked in a very gruff voice that had Dipper thinking of Ford for some reason. The rabbit looked up at Dipper. “Who are you?” He asked.

Crouching down, Dipper held out a hand and gave a gentle smile. “My name’s Dipper, Dipper Pines and you’re in Tillamook State Forest,” he explained. “May I ask who you are and why you’re dressed like that?” He asked.

Hopping towards Dipper, the rabbit set a paw in the offered hand. “A pleasure to meet you, though where are the soldiers? I know the Yellow King sent about half of his troops after me,” he asked.

Blinking, Dipper reached into his pocket and brought out the queen card he found and showed it to the rabbit. “You mean like this? I found an entire trail of cards and there were a bunch covering you,” he explained.

Wide eyed, the rabbit grabbed the card and flipped it over. “This- no, it can’t be. Yellow King doesn’t have a queen,” handing the card back over to Dipper, the rabbit let out a sight. “Oh, where are my manners. I’m called Whitey, though I will need a new name soon,” he explained. “So bothersome.”

Thinking it over, Dipper smiled. “Well, how about Whitley? It’s similar to your old name, but still very different,” he suggested.

“Whitley, Whitley, Whitley… You know, I like it. Yes, call me Whitley,” the rabbit hummed, his nose twitching as he nodded in approval. He then froze as the ground began to rumble. “Oh my, we have to get out of here. Quickly!” He suddenly shouted, turning to run.

“Why?” Dipper asked as he almost lost footing from the rumbling ground. Taking a step forward he went wide eyed when the ground started to crack around his foot. “Whitley! What’s happening?” He shouted when the rabbit turned and ran back for him.

“The portal is opening for the last time. We have to go before we’re trapped,” he said, voice quickening as he grabbed at Dipper’s arm and started to drag him away before freezing when the ground began to fall just at their feet. “We’re too late!” He shouted as he and Dipper both fell down the hole in the ground.

“Fuck!” Dipper shouted, looking up as the hole above him began to get smaller and smaller. He looked around to see various objects seemingly floating around him and Whitley. Objects ranging from beds to shoes, to mirrors and even tea cups and umbrellas.

Looking to the side, Dipper continued to fall as Whitley landed on a bed. Said rabbit was reaching a paw towards Dipper who also held out a hand, but to no avail. “Dipper!” the rabbit shouted.

As he fell away from the bed, Dipper went wide eyed as all the cards and the chess piece he picked up started to fly out of his pockets. “No!” He shouted, reaching his hands up to try and catch them all. Though he was only able to grab the chess piece and one card while the rest of the cards flew away.

Clutching the card and chess piece tightly, Dipper curled in on himself and closed his eyes tightly. “This is it. This is where I die now,” he started to laugh as he felt himself start to cry. “Why didn’t I listen to Mabel?”

“Why are you crying?” A small voice asked.

“What is there to cry about?” A different voice asked. 

“Perhaps we can help you out?” The first voice asked, filled with genuine concern.

“Oh yes, I think I know just the thing,” the second hummed, voice a little more mischievous. 

Opening his eyes, Dipper looked around. “Who’s there?” he asked, continuing to look around before seeing the card and chess piece were glowing.

“We are the souls of the lost queens, our powers trapped until someone worthy finds us,” the first voice explained, it being the voice of the card as the woman featured on there brought a hand out to rest it on Dipper’s.

“Yes, we’ve been sealed away for eons while our children fled to another world. A world where they would be safe from the one who killed and sealed us away,” the other voice explained, it being the chess piece which seemed to have shifted into a more humanoid figure.

Dipper shook his head and gave a small smile. “I don’t know how much help I can be, but I’ll do whatever I can to help you guys,” he said.

“Your offer is enough for us,” the queens said simultaneously, their faces holding gentle smiles as their forms began to glow brightly enough to blind Dipper.

“Sleep. You will need your rest.”

It was at that moment that Dipper fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shifting and groaning softly, Dipper could feel something very soft underneath him. At first he thought he was in his bed, but the material felt way too nice to be his sheets. It was almost like the set of silk pajamas Pacifica gave him and Mabel for their birthday the previous year.

Opening his eyes, he sat up to find that he must have landed on a bed somehow, and right in the middle of a forest no less. When he looked up, he could see traces of a building slowly floating in the sky and towards another location.

Getting up from the bed, he looked around the forest before hearing something approach. Not sure on whether the thing approaching was friendly or not, he went and hid behind a tree.

“Why do we even still listen to him? After what happened all that time ago, we should have ditched him. Know what I mean Eighty?” One voice said, full of pure annoyance.

The other person, Eighty was it? Simply let out a grunt before sighing. “You forget he’s the strongest here, ruling over cards and whatnot. Besides, remember what he did to Keyhole? No thank you,” Eighty responded.

Something about those voices seemed very familiar to Dipper, and the names that were said. Peeking out from behind the tree, he went wide eyed at the sight of the two figures. Ones he remembered from certain events.

The first was a literal set of walking teeth, with the arms and legs looking like they sprouted from the gums. Dipper shivered at the idea of those large teeth chomping down on him from when he was twelve. Teeth would have been able to do that with ease, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dipper was much faster during that time.

The other figure was this large green creature that had eight-balls for eyes and chains on his limbs. He reminded Dipper of the Missing Link, and those huge claws were what made him even more frightened when he was younger.

Narrowing his eyes, Dipper gritted his teeth as he went back behind the tree. He began to consider his options. He could try to sneak away and hope they don’t notice or recognize him, or he could just start beating them up.

As much as he wanted to start hounding on those two monsters, Dipper knew he should lay low and try to get out of here. From the sound of it, there is the possibility that Bill might be in this place. 

“I miss the old boss. At least he was fun and knew how to throw a real party,” Teeth said with a sigh. “Why did the new one have to come and off the old one?” He asked.

“The old one was a weak fool, easily tricked by humans and way too nice to lesser beings. It was only a matter of time until his powers would get stripped and someone stronger would take over,” Eight Ball explained.

Dipper didn’t bother to stick around any longer as he made his way deeper into the forest, and hopefully away from the two goons. As he walked, he began to mumble to himself. “That description of their old boss doesn’t fit Bill, and yet they haven’t mentioned him by name at all. What if someone even more ruthless became their new boss?” 

As he mumbled theories to himself, Dipper did not pay attention to his surroundings until he tripped over something on the ground.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A very high pitched voice shouted from under where Dipper landed.

He quickly moved off of what he landed on, looking down to see a very tiny creature, probably no bigger than his foot, that looked to be a fusion of a lizard and a fly. 

“Sorry, I got a little...distracted…” It was at that very moment that Dipper was able to finally fully take in the forest that surrounded him.

The trees were even taller than he expected, twisting and turning until they literally reached the sky. Bark colored black with leaves that looked almost like pure gold.  
Various different creatures appeared to be in a serious debate, others just walking along and minding their own business, some even flying.

“Yeah, well, just watch where you’re going,” the lizard fly thing hissed out, flapping its wings as it took off and flew towards the trees.

Dipper shook his head, looking down to the ground to see more critters like the one he tripped over scurrying over the ground and picking up leaves that had fallen to the ground. He reached into his bag, grateful that it had not gotten lost or stolen, and brought out his journal and a pencil. As he started to walk and write, keeping an eye on his surroundings to not accidentally step or trip over another creature, he found himself being filled with that same wonder he felt back when he was twelve.

As he walked, Dipper was completely unaware of the trail he was leaving behind. The golden leaves that he stepped on turning into a bright blue that stuck out from everywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I last updated this fic in particular. I was just really stuck on what to do after Dipper fled away from Teeth and 8-ball but I didn't want to cut it off from there. 
> 
> Though I will say, a bit of petty salt is what inspired me to get off of my ass and finish this chapter. Salt that I will not disclose here.


End file.
